


Not So Bad After All

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Sakuya is a grump, Tickling, Tsubaki handles it though, in some sort of way, mentions of Belkia and Shamrock, the chase is on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When Tsubaki's playfullness gets on Sakuya's nerves again, and the teen ends up snapping, Tsubaki decides to snap his subclass out of it





	

To say that today was a living hell for Sakuya would be an honest to God lie. It was more than a living hell, it was like Hell itself. Feeling the rain soak through his favorite green and white jacket, the subclass vampire groaned, and made his way to the hotel that his so called…family…were staying. To be honest, Sakuya really did not want to go back to that noisy room, but since it was basically down pouring, and he had no where else to go, going back to the hideout was his only option. Making his way inside, and onto the elevator, the teen sighed, and brushed his soaking green bangs away from his face. He just knew when the others see him the way he currently was, he would not hear the end of it.

“Sakuya! Welcome…back?” someone yelled, making the teen wince. Of course it had to be Tsubaki. Glaring at his so called, ‘Master,’ Sakuya waited for the Servamp to say something, but when the other just burst into a fit of laughter, the teen growled, and shoved his way past him to suddenly bump into Belkia. Great, another one he did not want to see. “Belkia, look at him! He looks like a wet rat!”

“You’re so right Tsubakkyun!” the pink vampire laughed, pointing at the scowling younger subclass. Glaring at him, Sakuya went to brush past him, but stopped when Belkia grabbed the back of his wet clothing. Hearing the laughter of the two mixing together, Sakuya growled, and pulled to get away. Belkia grinned smugly, and yanked at the teen’s jacket so firmly that the vampire’s clothing slipped off him, and the teen stumbled forward. “Tsubakkyun! Keep away!”

Seeing his jacket being tossed to the Servamp, Sakuya quickly fixed his stance, and chased after the two laughing vampires as they ran away with his jacket. The three vampires literally ran around each other, almost running over poor Shamrock, who seriously had no idea what was currently going on, before they were stuck in the main room with a glaring and panting Sakuya. Seeing the similar smirks, the vampires ran circles around each other as Sakuya’s jacket got tossed back and forth from Belkia to Tsubaki, This literally went on for about ten minutes before the teen subclass had enough, and stopped in his tracks.

“That’s enough! I’m done,” the teen snapped, turning his back to the two vampires as he stomped his way to his own room. Belkia blinked, while Tsubaki frowned. The two could literally hear the younger subclass cursing as he disappeared. Feeling the fun just leak away, Belkia just shrugged, and walked out of the room, claiming he was going to go bug Shamrock some more. Tsubaki watched the clown like subclass leave, before turning his attention back to the way the angry Sakuya left. If the Servamp really thought about it, Sakuya’s jacket was really soaked. Frowning, Tsubaki decided that he was going to do, and began to make his way over to Sakuya’s room. Meanwhile, in his room, said subclass flopped belly first on his bed, and buried his face into his pillow. “Stupid Belkia, stupid Tsubaki…”

Feeling a little tired from his cat and mouse chase, the teen felt his eyes slowly closing as sleep was starting to take him, but when his bedroom door slammed open, and he got a soaked jacket to the face, the teen subclass was suddenly wide awake as he threw the wet article of clothing away from him. Glaring at whoever dared to barge into his room, Sakuya growled as he came face to face with a smirking Tsubaki. Seeing the Servamp coming closer to him, Sakuya clenched his pillow, and backed up slowly however, once his back hit the wall, the subclass cursed.

“What do you want?” the teen growled, pulling his knees to his chest to act like a barrier of some sort. The younger vampire did not like the way this was going. Not saying a thing, Tsubaki just held his smirk, and made his way over to the other, who was bristling. Tsubaki was getting too close for comfort. Swallowing a sudden nervous lump in his throat, Sakuya tried to scoot further away, but when the Servamp was now completely in front of him, the teen knew he was trapped. “B-bastard! Stay away from m-me!”

“Sa-ku-ya…” the Servamp snickered out in a teasing voice, and the teen suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. Shaking his head, Sakuya scanned the areas he could possibly escape, but Tsubaki was good, and he knew that escaping the Servamp’s grasp was not going to be easy. Glancing back at Tsubaki, Sakuya shivered when the vampire raised his hands, and decided his plan of action from there. Fuck. It. Shooting up, Sakuya jumped over the shocked Servamp, and quickly fled out of his room, and down the hall. Tsubaki blinked, flabbergasted, before grinning, and following the nervous subclass out of the dark room. Getting to the main room again, Sakuya glanced out the large windows, and noticed it was still raining pretty hard. Going outside to hide was not an option. Hearing the sound of Tsubaki’s sandals hitting the floof, Sakuya broke into a nervous sweat, and quickly hid behind the couch, holding a hand to his mouth. “Sakuya…where’d you go?”

Holding his breath, the subclass listened as Tsubaki walked around the room, before it sudden got all quiet. Staying still, the teen tried to strain his ears to hear anything, but not a single sound was made in the room. Blinking, Sakuya took his hand away from his mouth, and let out a small sigh of relief. That relief, however, was short lived when it was then that the teen felt himself getting lifted, and was quickly bound by Tsubaki’s legs. Flushing in embarrassment once he realized he was literally almost in his Master’s lap, Sakuya struggled to get away, but froze when hands suddenly squeezed his sides.

“Found you,” was all the subclass heard before the hands on his sides began to squeeze up and down his sides and ribs. Arching up, Sakuya bit his lip and thrashed in the Servamp’s hold. He would not show Tsubaki the pleasure of making him break. Watching the teen struggle, Tsubaki frowned, but smirked. Leaning down, the Servamp pressed his lips to the teen’s ears lightly. “You know you can’t get away from me that easily, Sa-ku-ya.”

Feeling the breathy whisper against his ear, Sakuya’s eyes clenched shut as a squeal finally emanated from his lips. Seeing the opportunity, Tsubaki grinned, and moved his fingers under the squeaking subclass’ shirt to flutter his fingers softly around the shaking tummy. Feeling the last of his sanity leaving him, the teen took one last final gasp, and finally lost it.

“T-Tsubaki!” the subclass screamed, leaning back against the Servamp’s chest as his legs kicked and his hands grabbed at the older vampire’s wrists. Hearing the bright, childish laughter coming out of the usually sulking teen, Tsubaki smiled, and continued to scratch up and down the subclass upper body. Feeling Tsubaki’s nails gently scratching at his lower ribs, Sakuya arched up again, and screamed. “N-not thehehehehehehere! N-nohohohoho!”

“What’s wrong Sakuya? Can’t handle it?” Tsubaki teased, tracing his nails back down to the dip of the teenager’s hips. Sakuya cried out again as his legs began kicking with more power. This was so embarrassing! Gripping Tsubaki’s wrists again, the subclass tried to yank them away from his body again, but screamed with ticklish agony when the Servamp’s scratching had turned to squeezing again. Shaking his head, the teen leaned to the left, still trying to get away, and when he felt his left side hit the couch, Sakuya struggled to get away. “Trying to escape, are we?”

Panting, Sakuya quickly tried to slide off the couch, but when his upper body fell, and not his lower half, the teen glanced up through his tearing red eyes to see Tsubaki holding onto his legs with a smirk. Shaking his head some more, the poor teen could only watch as Tsubaki’s hand came back down, and began squeezing down his thighs and around his kneecaps. Sakuya was pretty sure his throat would be sore tomorrow as another ticklish scream echoed out of his throat as he smacked his fists in agony against the hotel room floor.

“Plhehehehehease! S-stohahahahahahap! I…c-cahahahahahan’t!” Sakuya laughed out, finding he couldn’t even finish his sentences. Tsubaki glanced down at his subclass as he gently scratched at the socked feet of the teen. He took in Sakuya’s forced yet bright smile, the way his cheeks were flushed a bright red, and the small stream of tears that flowed down his tightly clenched eyes. Scratching underneath the teen’s toes, Tsubaki slowly slowed his fingers down when a desperate, shaky sob left Sakuya’s lips. “T-Tsubahahahahaki! P-plehehehehease! S-stahahahahahap!”

Tapping the teen’s ankles a bit, Tsubaki watched as shaky giggles leaked out of the subclass’ mouth as the tear filled eyes opened to stare at him. Seeing that the boy was near his witts end, Tsubaki sighed, and slowly pulled the teen up, smiling when he noticed that Sakuya’s shirt had ridden up from being upside down. Wiggling his fingers up, Tsubaki gently pinned the boy’s legs with his one knee while his other leg kept Sakuya’s arms above his head. Noting his position, Sakuya stared up at the other vampire with a anxious expression.

“One more spot,” was all Tsubaki said, before his left hand dove into Sakuya’s belly button, while his right hand scratched at the vampire’s vunerable underarms. Sakuya’s eyes widened, as huge big belly laughs exploded from his lips as his body struggled against the Servamp’s hold. It was pure torture when he couldn’t even protect himself. Listening to Sakuya’s pleas, begs, and whimpers, Tsubaki only slowed to a stop when the teen’s laughter had finally gone silent, and his body stopped fighting the tickly advances. “There…now don’t move.”

Sakuya literally could not move as Tsubaki gently rolled him off the remaining of his lap. Lying on the couch, Sakuya panted and coughed as slight giggles from the tickle attack were still bubbling out of his sore throat. Hearing the sound of Tsubaki’s sandals again, Sakuya felt himself being lifted into a sitting position, and a soft towel was wrapped around his shoulders. Bringing the warm fabric closer to his body, Sakuya glanced up tiredly at the Servamp. Tsubaki grinned at him, and swept the mess green bangs out of his red eyes.

“Make sure to get some dry clothes on…you’re still a bit damp,” the Servamp said, as he rubbed the teen’s hair some more, before walking towards the door of the room. Sakuya swallowed his shock, and quickly fell over on his side again so that he could hide his flushing face in the cushions again. “There are some clothes left for you on your bed.”

Watching his Master leave, Sakuya slowly stood up on shaky legs, and clutched the warm towel closer. Slowly making his way towards his bedroom again, the teen soon felt the flush leaving his cheeks, and when he was outside his room, only a small flush remained across his cheeks. Going inside, Sakuya noticed that Tsubaki had indeed placed out a pair of dark green pajama bottoms with a light green striped tank top for him. Feeling a small smile rise on his face, Sakuya slowly changed out of his damp clothes into the nice and warm pajamas. Flopping on the bed for the second time that day, the subclass one again buried his face into his pillow as his exhausted body finally began to doze off. As his eyes closed, one last thought entered the teen’s head as his mind finally wondered off into sleep.

“Maybe this…family…isn’t so bad after all…”


End file.
